He's Back
One day, I obviously opened up my favorite game, Minecraft. I started creating a new world, i played for a couple hours, i was tired, i went to take a nap, i already thought i heard something strange at the computer, a giggle, or laughter, going on there, So i ran to the computer, turned it on, i saw nothing really odd, so i shut it down and just ignored it, thus knowing it was actually just a thought of mine or something, Tomorrow, it was morning, after coming back from school i did my basic stuff, So basically, playing minecraft, But today was a little bit, weird... I opened up the pc and in the slight little corner where you see what the time is, instead of the time it flashed with a message of : I am not dead. I freaked out, i popped up my antivirus, thus searching through my files, everything was fine, after the antivirus, i realized that it wasn't doing it anymore, I said to myself: Phew, at least that virus is gone, Boy, i was wrong, i went on minecraft, and the ordinary "Mojang" Screen was a Steve, Eyeless and with blood going around his face, I jumped back, i thought this was a Easter-egg Mojang made or something, So i chilled out, after the game started, The normal "Minecraft" was renamed to "You do not belong here", I was terrified, but when i realized i had Forge mod-loader on, i just switched to 1.8, same things. I was terrified, i asked my friends about this, and they said: "You are kidding, a nice joke to pull off on us for today to be honest, very funny and scary at the same time." They wouldn't believe me, I searched the forums, and wiki's, Nothing. And nothing, One day, i brought my friend to play with me, he was surprised, but said we just have to continue playing instead, When i realized on single player there was no... create world button. And there was only 1 world, the only option there was "Play world" The world's name was: I am still here. I clicked on the world, i was very scared but my friend didn't care so he continued playing, i told him i was getting a bottle of water, i was on my home alone that time, When i came back, my friend was laying on the ground and was trying to breath, I asked him quickly what was wrong, I quickly opened the door and got his medications, he felt better, When i asked him what happened he said: I don't know, but, he was on the screen, he was popping up text saying: "Are you new here?" I didn't understand to be honest, so i said: Maybe it was your asthma, it's ok buddy, you will be fine. After he felt a little better, we started looking at the game closely, since single-player didn't work, we tried multiplayer, to our surprise, that actually worked. I was finally happy to find something that worked, but.. Not until i saw this strange thing: I crashed accidentally from the server because of lag, I shouted:" Dang it!" my friend said we could just re-login, but when i saw the crash message it said... "Can't run?" I was scared as heck, i turned on the pc and started going to unplug everything, we watched tv with my friend for a couple of hours, i realized everything was good until i heard a VERY loud noise coming from the computer room, i ran and found that the computer had a eyeless Steve face on it, saying "It's him", My friend almost vomited, and said: Tha- That's it... I saw that once... The eyeless steve laughed, for some reason, the lights went off, i thought a crazy man was going through hacking us, and doing sorts of things, i was 17 so i didn't care, he couldn't do anything to me, But.. behind me was a white eyed shadow, i.. i ran, but my friend... his eyes turned to white. That was the moment i realized, this was some kind of a curse, My friend died however, but i survived. I screamed for the last time at my friend's grave, I'm sorry, Niek. Category:Wall of Text